When You Look Me In The Eyes
by bookworm0417
Summary: “I’m sorry Ginny but I have to go. I can‘t wait any longer, I‘m sorry.” The tears fell freely from her eyes. She understood what I wanted to say without me saying the words. Songfic When You Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers read and review please


_**When You Look Me In The Eyes**_

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Everybody was having fun at the wedding party. Bill and Fleur couldn't look any happier. As I watched them exchange vows, do toasts, kiss and get married I couldn't help but feel envious. I wanted that kind of life, with no prophecy hanging over my head. The Dursleys told me that no one will ever accept me let alone care and love me. Before I became a wizard I thought that was true but my heart kept hoping, kept dreaming that some day someone might like me, accept me, love me even. My heart kept searching and searching until it found Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys. I got love of friendship and family but my heart kept searching not finding what it really wanted, not realizing what it wanted was right there in front of it.

As Ron and Hermione got up to dance I headed into the forest for a walk. Every night since I broke up with her my dreams would remind me of what I just lost. I'd wake up with an empty feeling in my heart and a yearning to go to her and beg for her to forgive me. I knew I couldn't, my dreams and memories are all I have and I treasured each one but they didn't come close to how much I wanted to be with her. She understood why I broke it off, she didn't cry, didn't complain, didn't get mad. She let me go, she knew it was my job to do even though I never told her it was. Just a few of the million of reason why I love her. I never heard someone say that to me nor I to them but I know its true.

I didn't hear someone coming behind me so I jumped when I heard, "Sickle for your thoughts?" Even more so when I recognized the voice.

I turned around but didn't meet her eyes knowing that when I did I'd be at her command. "Hey Ginny. What are you doing out of the party?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said. She stepped closer, I stepped back.

"I won't bite Harry," she said gently. She stepped closer but this time I didn't step back. She was close enough to reach for my hand. I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me at her touch.

"I know your leaving. I know your going to be hunting Voldemort. Its your thing, saving the world," she said a faint smile crossing her beautiful features. I looked up as she said that not knowing how she knew but not surprised that she knew.

As I locked my green eyes with her brown ones I stepped closer to her. I was looking into her eyes, drinking them in their color and shape hoping its not the last time I see them. As if reading my thoughts she said, "Harry I know you broke it off but I wanted you to know. . . I. . . I love you Harry."

As she said it I forgot everything. I forgot about the bloody war, Voldemort, the prophecy, the ministry, everything and anything but the brown pools I was drowning in. Everything was ok, everything was fine, peaceful, tranquil, beautiful. When she's right here, by my side, everything's alright. Nothing is wrong, no war, no prophecy.

I have never said the words but they came out easily as if they were said every minute of every day, "I love you too Ginny."

A smile broke across her face and she hugged me fiercely. When she let go she said, "I'll wait for you Harry. I don't care how long I have to wait but I will."

"Ginny you don't--"

"Shut up Potter before I change my mind."

I just smiled and kissed her forehead. We headed back to the party hand in hand until I saw a patronus suddenly disappear and Hermione grabbed me.

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I__ can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I__ catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes_

We've been on the hunt for months, we at least got one but with no means of destroying it. As I kept watch I took out the map and looked for her dot. She was in her dormitory sleeping probably. Every time I think of her I ask myself, how much longer? How much time is left? How long do I have to wait to be happy? How much longer do I have to be without her? As soon as I see her again, if I see her again, I'm going to tell her how much I love her. I'll tell her every minute of everyday, I'll write it in the stars, shout it to the world, tell her I love her in the best way that I can. Each day it gets harder to be without her. I can't stand not having her here, by my side, in my arms. That little girl who used to put her elbow in the butter dish, who wrote me a valentine poem, blushed whenever I looked at her, I saved from Tom became my light, my life, my everything. She takes away the bad and brings the good. She's the patronus to an army of dementors, stars that light up the sky, the light that leads you home.

When I look into her eyes I see something I've never seen: a future. Me and her together, my heaven. I see no destruction and no war. I see a paradise, one that I get to be part of. I see her and me at the alter, a new house, my first born child. I see a future, what I always wanted: a family. My own heaven and paradise.

Something from the corner of my eye made me stand up, my wand drawn. I looked into the forest. I heard nothing but saw something bright. As it came closer I lowered my wand knowing, I don't know how, that it won't hurt me. I saw what it was but I didn't know who's it was. The doe went into the woods and I followed.

_More and more, _

_I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side_

As I reached the rim of the forest I heard her say, "Do you have to Harry?"

I turned slowly and took off the invisibility cloak, "How did you know?"

"Many years of watching and hearing you use the cloak. Harry don't, you don't have to. We'll keep trying, we'll figure something out but please don't leave," she pleaded tears brimming her eyes. I looked away from her eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go. I can't wait any longer, I'm sorry."

The tears fell freely from her eyes. She understood what I wanted to say without me saying the words. She ran at me hugging me so tightly I think I heard a few ribs break. I hugged her back with equal passion.

"Its not fair," she mumbled from my shoulder.

"I know," I said.

After ages we let go. We looked at each other and still I saw my paradise. My heaven with Ginny even though I knew it wouldn't come true.

She reached up and touched my cheek, "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

I bent my head and kissed her. I grabbed hold of her waist and brought her close. I felt tears but I didn't know who's they were, hers or mine. After several sunlit days we broke and looked at each other one last time. Ginny stepped back grabbed the cloak and put it over my shoulders, kissed me chastely before covering my head. She bent her head down letting the tears drop into the grass.

As I entered the forest I grew stronger of will and courage. I can do this, no matter how much I wanted to turn back and go to her. She understood, she got what was happening and supported my decision even though she didn't like it. She stood by my side and because of that I could walk to my death with my head held high. I barely entered the forest when I felt something round, about the size of a snitch.

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everything 's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes_

As we got out of Dumbledore's office we wandered the corridors.

"You want to go for a walk by the lake?" said Ron to Hermione.

She looked at me uncertainly but something behind me caught her eye.

"Yea Ron. Let's go," she said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him to the lake.

He looked behind me too and said, "On second thought why--"

"No Ron I want to go around the lake," she said and hauled him outside.

I stood there watching them go with a smile on my face.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" I heard someone say.

As I turned around she ran to me. I opened my arms as she ran into them hugging me so close together I'd thought we'd fuse.

I held her tightly in my arms. I didn't want to let her go again. I want to keep her by my side forever. And now I know I can have her forever. I never want to let her go. Never.

"Your not dead. Your not dead," she said happy tears falling from her face.

"No, I'm not. I'm here, alive. My job is done, I don't have to leave anymore. I can stay here, with you," I told her.

"_Can_ stay here? You better stay here or Voldemort would be a walk in the park Potter," she said looking up at me.

I smiled, "I'll never let you go Ginny. Never again."

"Good," she said as she reached up and kissed me.

When we broke I looked into her eyes and I saw my heaven and paradise. There's so much to recover from but we'll get through it, together.

"I love you," she said

"As I love you," I said.

"Will propose to me now or later?" she asked. I looked at her confused, "W-what?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "I know you see what I see when you look into my eyes what I see when I look into yours. A future, a home, a family, heaven, a paradise. Our paradise."

I smiled down at her, put my forehead against hers, "Yea _our_ paradise."


End file.
